


The Magic of Christmas

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Ice Skating, M/M, Swearing, art fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Merlin hates the idea of Christmas holidays because it means not seeing his crush, Arthur Pendragon, the most popular guy at school, for weeks!





	

Merlin was not feeling it. Everyone else at school was so keen on the holidays, but for Merlin the holidays would mean not seeing Arthur for weeks. Yes, his crush on the King of Prats was getting unbearable. He knew he had absolutely no chance with the most popular bloke at school, but his heart would just not let it go.

Merlin moped in every class, listening to his classmates talking about their holiday plans was excruciating and, it went without saying, he avoided Arthur altogether. Arthur and his posh family were no doubt planning another extravagant trip to their chalet in the Swiss Alps. Merlin grumbled into his parka. He wouldn’t even be able to stalk him, or anything. OK, he didn’t stalk Arthur, but it was a close thing. Argh.

Christmas had truly lost its magic where Merlin was concerned. Why did it have to bloody hurt so bloody much? Arthur had barely spoken to him all year, so why was Merlin so hung up on him? It made no sense whatsoever.

 

***

 

After the last day of school Merlin was sat at the kitchen table, morosely staring at his food. It’d be eons before he'd see Arthur again.

"What is it, sweetheart?" His mum always knew when something was the matter, now was no exception, in fact, she'd have to be blind not to see he was in a funk.

"Is it a boy?"

Merlin gaped at her, and then the doorbell rang. His mum went to open it. His mum was way too clever for her own good. This holiday would be just grand. He just wasn't in the mood for the TALK. Damned Arthur Pendragon and his lovely, lovely, ...well, every inch of him was lovely, Merlin sighed.

"It's for you, Merlin dear," his mum said, gesturing towards the front door with a huge smile on her face.

"Who is it?"

Merlin got up, curious now that his mum looked half mental.

 

"Hey," Arthur bloody Pendragon said, smiling at Merlin.

Merlin couldn't speak. He'd simply lost all ability to communicate. What on earth was Arthur doing there?

"I was wondering, if you’d want to check out the ice rink with me?"

Merlin was gawping. Arthur pursed those lovely pillowy lips.

"If you’re busy…"

Finally Merlin’s tongue seemed to connect with his brain. No bloody way would he let Arthur leave!

"No!" he all but screamed at Arthur.

"Oh'kay," Arthur said, looking bemused, the bastard!

"Give me a minute, I mean a second. I’ll be right out. Mgonna get my skates.Wait here! Don't go!"

Merlin rushed back inside, banging the front door closed as he went.

Where the fuck were his skates?! Merlin pulled out all the footwear from the cupboard under the stairs.

 

"Mum!!"

 

"Yes, dear?"

 

"WHERE ARE MY SKATES?"

 

"Calm down, they are where they always are, hanging on the nail right next to the Christmas ornaments. And, why is your friend standing outside in the freezing cold?"

 

"FOUND THEM!"

 

"You're going skating, I take it?"

 

"YES!"

 

"You haven’t finished your food, Merlin."

 

Why was his mum such a stickler about his food intake?

 

"I'm not hungry. This is important, mum. I have to go, okay? I'm sorry. Put my plate in the microwave, I'll heat it up when I get back, alright?"

 

Merlin was dying to get out to Arthur. 

 

His mum chuckled waaay too knowingly and hugged him.

 

"Mu-um!"

 

***

 

The lit-up ice rink was totally empty. Merlin and Arthur sat on one of the benches, changing into their skates. Despite the cold, Merlin was glowing on the inside and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

 

"What is it?"

 

Merlin would not tell Arthur. No effing way! Arthur got into his skates so damned quickly, and skated off, doing elaborate one-foot turns. Oh, man, Arthur was so good at everything. And he looked like a god. Merlin stared after him.

 

"THE ICE IS PERFECT, MERLIN!" the god-like creature shouted from the other end of the rink.

 

Great, Merlin was going to make a huge arse of himself. He was clumsiness personified. Arthur would be absolutely appalled. Merlin tightened the strings as best he could and got up on wobbly legs. Arthur skated gracefully to him, and Merlin felt like an absolute tit, his arms outstretched, seeking balance as he was.

 

"You can skate, can’t you, Merlin?"

 

"Yeah, I might need a hand," Merlin said his heart beating million miles a minute.

 

"That's alright, I've got you," Arthur murmured and came to stand behind Merlin.

 

 

"I’ll hold your waist and steady you, okay?"

 

Merlin couldn't breathe. He would pass out. This was not happening. This was just a dream, wasn't it? Damned dreams! They felt so real sometimes. Bugger it all to hell! 

 

Arthur's hands felt safe, though. Arthur bloody Pendragon was touching him! OK, Merlin would pass out, any minute he'd be lying on the floor, with a gash on his head, spreading blood on the ice. Niiice.

 

"Breathe, Merlin," Arthur whispered into his ear. The puff of warm air felt real enough. Merlin shivered all over, and not from the cold.

 

"Move with me. Kick off with your left foot. One, two, three, now!"

 

Merlin yelped, but did as he was told. 

 

"You're doing it, Merls!" Arthur laughed his lovely belly laugh and plastered as he was to Merlin's back the vibration of it made Merlin guwaff. They were gliding over the ice together. Thank god, they were the only ones there. Arthur would not be doing this if there were others around, Merlin was sure of it.

 

"Let's skate over to the other side," Arthur suggested.

 

"Do not let me go, Arthur!"

 

Merlin was going to fall the minute Arthur wasn't steadying him.

 

"I won't, I promise," Arthur whispered and wrapped his arms tightly around Merlin's waist.

 

***

Arthur wasn't going away to the Swiss Alps with his family that Christmas. He was going to stay at his uncle's because he was going to 'work' on a 'school project'. Apparently that had really meant spending time with Merlin. Who knew?

Merlin's faith in the magic of Christmas had been well and truly restored. 

 

THE END


End file.
